Unifex Fighter League
A League founded by Unifex, abbreviated as the UFL. The Commisioner hired by Unifex was Addicus Wrex. He recruited seven Captains right off the bat and offered a bonus for recuitment of players. The Corporation found interest for eight teams. Current Draft Elligible Players Rules The Captain is the General Manager and Coach. Each team can have up to 16 players. 12 main team and four back-ups. Trades are allowed, although must be okayed by the Comissioner. At this time Draft picks may not be traded. Each team has a sponsor and a home field fighter. Both teams will use that fighter. First Year The first year's schedule was made to include a two game round robin. The playoffs would then be composed of the top four teams playing best of seven series. Teams *Captain Dragarien Forysthe *Captain Chip Daleson *Captain Jan Logdo *Captain Ray Elliott *Captain Rask Omath *Captain Yesk Harskay *Captain Bror Jace *Captain Till Secor Raptor Squadron (Want Draft Picks) (Salary: 11.3) *Dragarien Forsythe (LED) (A+) (1.5) *Talron Fel (CHS/SUV) (S+) (1.3) *Jagged Fel (BAR/CHS) (S+) (1.3) *Bolter Skay (PRS/SUV) (A+) (1.3) *Jeremy Stiffs (CHS) (A+) (1.2) *Marik Viccari (BAR) (A) (1.2) *Zax Fel (PRS) (A-) (.9) *Aaron Fel (CHS/SUV) (B+) (.8) *Varia Myriadi (SUV/CHS) (B) (.7) *Vez Taggert (CHS) (B) (.6) *Sev Gaour (GUN) (B) (.4) *Klarissa Ovid (MSW) (B) (.3) *Tess Qeddex (TRK) (B-) (.4) *Joan Tyetl (GUN) (B-) (.35) *Aeric Relet (SGW) (B-) (.2) *Anders Liko (WNG) (B-) (.15) *Pfifer Nackwell (TRK) (B-) (.1) *Amiens Clone (LED/GUN) (B-) (.1) Beskar (Salary: 9.1) *Chip Daleson (CHS) (S-) *Yesk Harskay (CHS) (S) *Silio Hiber (BAR) (A) *Emmett Nenner (SGW) (A-) *Marcus Wilder (SUV/CHS) (A) *"Trigger" Wells (GUN) (A-) *Hans Bialo (CHS/SUV) (B+) *Aril Naroor (GUN) (B+) *Gagner Nomit (GUN) (B+) *Gorel Shlots (SUV) (B+) *Talo Foamesk (PRS) (B) *Harsk Sar'tor (WNG) (B) *Kalo Yillance (TRK) (B) *Jack Rhodes (SUV/BAR) (B) Jan Logdo (Want all Wingmen) (8.7) *Jan Logdo (GUN) (A+) *Bolter Wrathin (CHS/LED) (A-) (.9) *Nathaniel Wallace (LED) (A-) (1.1) *Markus Ovechkin (CHS/SUV) (A-) (1.0) *Boyd Wathal (TRK) (A-) (.9) *Emin Royce (PRS/CHS) (A-) (.8) *Cant Sed (BAR) (B+) (.7) *Darren Ijax (SUV) (B+) (.6) *Addick Nalik (BAR) (B+) (.6) *Beck Manweed (GUN) (B+) (.5) *Nor Gak (PRS) (B+) (.5) *Anton Velifer (TRK) (B-) (.4) *Fannin Kalsk (GUN) (B) (.3) *Clax Shorai (LED) (B) (.2) *Fabius Clark (CHS) (B) (.1) *Ewhe Jublar (LED) (B) (.1) *Harskay Second Round Pick Ray Elliott (Trade TRK, Wingmen, Want CHS) (Salary: 9.9) *Ray Elliott (TRK) (S-) (1.5) *Reginald Garchance (LED) (A+) (1.3) *Calvin Skorr (MJD/CHS/GUN) (A+) (1.2) *Jall Hannis (TRK) (A-) (1.1) *Ismuth Oltus (SUV) (A-) (1.0) *"Goliath" Draxley (PRS) (A-) (.9) *Rehd Werth (LED) (A-) (.8) *Hefred Hull (TRK/SUV) (B+) (.7) *Kazar Trevonx (WNG) (B+) (.6) *Leek Gadahs (GUN) (B+) (.5) *Zazhel Brulo (WNG) (B+) (.4) *Dardas Iolar (CHS) (B) (.8) *Thack Beevlig (MSW) (B) (.3) *Jim Bellen (LED) (B) (.2) *Shref Garweth (CHS) (B) (.1) Rask Omath (Trade BAR) (Salary: 8.8) *Rask Omath (BAR) (A) (1.5) *Oligzahnder Veritus (CHS/PRS) (S-) (1.3) *"Baron" Trafalgr (BAR) (A) (1.1) *Vol Mas (MSW) (A-) (1.0) *Jack O'Neill (CHS/SUV) (A-) (.9) *Illin Tithis (GUN) (A-) (.8) *Conan Pilo (BAR) (B+) (.7) *Valteri Scinjillo (PRS) (B+) (.6) *Telag Undar (TRK) (B+) (.5) *Ames Dugan (BAR) (B) (.4) *Chord Weath (CHS) (B) (.3) *Iak Galiad (CHS) (B) (.2) *Bax Lofan (SGW) (B) (.1) *Joe Scavallis (CHS/GUN) (B+) (.7) *Hadick Dadario (GUN) (B) (.2) Yesk Harskay (Trade CHS, PRS, Want Wingmen) (Salary: 9.3) *Yesk Harskay (CHS) (S-) (1.5) *Chap Dullson (CHS) (A+) (1.3) *Davin Farth (GUN) (A) (1.2) *Glen Forrestay (PRS) (A) (1.1) *"Excalibur" Riles (TRK/PRS) (A) (1.1) *Nieregard Scythefour (LED) (A-) (1.0) *Xylph Kurran (CHS) (B+) (.8) *Clay Danith (CHS/SUV) (B+) (.7) *Deus Gallant (PRS) (B+) (.6) *Sovar Tinol (SUV) (B+) (.5) *Weblan Jinan (MSW) (B) (.4) *Zackas Marnet (LED/TRK) (B) (.3) *Revli Hannis (TRK) (B) (.2) *Ardo Balia (PRS) (B) (.1) Bror Jace (Trade GUN, LED, Want PRS) (Salary: 9.1) *Bror Jace (GUN/CHS) (S+) (1.5) *Satch Gradar (LED) (S-) (1.3) *Bur Lagor (SUV) (A) (1.2) *Jax Lome (GUN/SUV) (A) (1.1) *Traek Fello (GUN) (A-) (1.0) *Kared Polphife (BAR) (A-) (.9) *Jarik Fentil (CHS) (A-) (.8) *Zimlin Ravi (LED) (B+) (.7) *Oliver Blackwell (TRK) (B+) (.6) *Tolk Velifer (SGW) (B+) (.5) *Durig Sovus (GUN) (B+) (.4) *Javi Enix (CHS/SUV) (B) (.3) *Lance Figer (GUN/PRS) (B) (.2) *Reed Nolt (LED) (B) (.1) Till Secor (Trade CHS, Wingmen) (Salary: 10.0) *Till Secor (SUV) (S) (1.5) *Zazmul Forika (MSW) (A) (1.2) *Selvan Dragovic (LED/PRS) (A) (1.2) *Maltan Psysyk (CHS/GUN) (A) (1.1) *Del Morovan (CHS) (A-) (1.0) *Aeric Severs (CHS/GUN) (A-) (1.0) *Lionel Severs (WNG/TRK) (A-) (.9) *Ardol Fenth (LED) (B+) (.8) *Skoll Actro (MSW) (B+) (.7) *Plats Marthis (CHS) (B+) (.6) *Caz Lomar (SGW) (B+) (.5) *Sa'vi Noek (BAR) (B) (.4) *Krodus Udul (SUV) (B) (.3) *Teryn Rikehart (GUN) (B) (.2) *Wyatt Jole (CHS) (B) (.1) Category:Organizations Category:UFL